


Noal the Gorgon

by KieraElieson, Pizza_Box_Raccoon



Series: Noal the Gorgon [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fantasy World, G/T, Gen, Shapeshifters - Freeform, fantasy slavery, gorgons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_Box_Raccoon/pseuds/Pizza_Box_Raccoon
Summary: Now an adult, Noal is traveling the desert with a group of treasure-seeking humans, hoping to find news of their mother. But despite the desolate nature of deserts, there’s a surprising number of people to meet. And perhaps, friends to be made.
Relationships: Noal & Ymir
Series: Noal the Gorgon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973128
Comments: 23
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“Noal! Noal, get over here!” Adan hissed. 

As soon as Noal reached him, he yanked the blindfold off of their face. Even now, quick movements like that so close to their face were hard not to flinch at. 

“ _ Don’t  _ look at the others. But that over there, is that a gorgon?”

Noal looked where he pointed, seeing a small little dot against the horizon, moving in an undulating pattern. It might well be. All but two of their snakes watched the dot, those two firmly fixed on Adan. 

“Well? Is it?”

“I couldn’t say,” Noal said calmly. “Not until whatever it is gets closer.”

Adan grabbed their arm in an uncomfortably tight grip, shoving them forward. “Well, go and see what it is then! Scare it off or kill it, I don’t care.”

Noal frowned slightly, but moved forward. Not so much to satisfy Adan. More for their own curiosity. 

_ Adan is going back to the group. Huddling together like scared chickens.  _ Stubby said, their tone ringing sour inside Noal’s head. 

_ Then we’ll have more chance to see what this is and talk.  _ Noal said to their snakes, trying to sound soothing, even as worry settled in their stomach. Seren tucked their head up under Noal’s chin, and they took a slow breath, imagining the worry floating out with the exhale. 

Then they sped up, trying to see what exactly it was that was moving. 

The closer they got, the more apparent it was that it was indeed another gorgon. Noal tried to shove down the hope that this one would have seen their mother, would know where she was, but it rose up again anyway, despite the number of times it had been disappointed before. 

They let out a low hiss, and the other gorgon hissed back. They approached each other more slowly, eyes averted. In days like these, you never knew who was safe to look at and who wasn’t, so it was safer to never look a stranger in the face. 

Then they were near enough to converse, and the other gorgon spoke first, in a deep, but feminine voice. 

“Who are you all? Who is the leader?”

“We’re travelers, seeking treasure in the old ruins,” Noal began. 

“Thieves,” she muttered disdainfully. 

Noal cringed slightly. “The leader is named Adan. He sent me ahead to make peace.”

“Make peace,” she said, as if tossing the words into the sand. “And what were you to do if peace could not be had?”

“I am supposed to make peace,” Noal repeated, knowing that answering that question truthfully would only cause more trouble. They bowed slightly. “I would ask you to pass on, and let us part as friends.”

There was a pause, as she straightened up a bit higher, towering over him. “Is that all you would ask me?”

Stubby gave Noal a quick reassurance that Adan was well out of earshot before they spoke again. “I’m hoping to find my mother, or news of her. Her name was Ember, and her scales were a dark orange-red.”

There was a soft sound of sympathy. “I haven’t heard of her, no. I’m sorry. I… I sometimes forget that not everyone is as free as I am.”

Noal dipped their head in acknowledgment, trying to hide just how intensely the disappointment affected them. 

“Are you well? Are you treated decently?”

They couldn’t speak truthfully. Were she to try and exact revenge, they would be told to fight her, and it would only be worse for them. Though, the scattered scratches and whelps over their skin spoke louder than they could. Still, they smiled, looking up, but not at her face. 

“I’m well. Thank you for being concerned over me.”

She hissed, low, far more threatening towards Adan than towards them. “Want me to hang around a few days?”

Noal shook their head. “Thank you for the offer. I only wish to part as friends.”

She nodded, as they could see in the very peripheral of their vision. “Then let us truly be friends.”

They saw her lift her arm, and they lifted their own as well. Stubby took the honor, pushing others out of the way to bite down on the end of Noal’s thumb. 

“May we, for now and ever, be friends of blood,” she said, holding out a fist with her thumb raised. 

Noal set their fist against hers, and they pushed thumbs together, the small bit of blood mingling. 

They wiped the blood onto the patch of scales on their chest, and it seemed to soak in, disappearing. 

Noal looked up, and the gorgon smiled at them, reaching out a hand to set on their shoulder. “May we meet again.”

“And under better circumstances,” Noal finished. 

Then she left, heading in a line perpendicular to their little group. Noal sighed. Once. Just once they’d like to hear from someone that their mother had been seen. That she was alright. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Everything was finally calm. All the humans wrapped up in bedrolls, and their breathing soft and slow. 

Noal unfortunately couldn’t sleep. He was exhausted, certainly, but also sore, and hungry, and somehow restless also. 

He coiled up at the edge of camp, listening to the night sounds with his eyes closed and his upper body propped up on loops of his tail. There was a rather insistent vibration in the ground, like small creatures moving across the sand. Or perhaps under the sand. The sand here was shallow enough there could be a whole burrow of small creatures in the earth below, and that would certainly solve the hunger issue. 

He waited until one of the creatures came out of the den, and started making its way towards him. But he didn’t open his eyes, not yet. Something about the way it moved seemed familiar. His snakes were mostly asleep, but he woke up Seren, asking what it was. 

_ It’s one of those… those little mouse things. Dusters. Can I eat it? _

_ No! You can’t eat it! Those are nice ones! _

_ Alright. Then I’m going back to sleep.  _

Noal waited until the little creature got closer to whisper very quietly. “Hello.”

There was a tiny squeak as it jumped back, much farther away that most small creatures could, especially in only one jump. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” Noal whispered. 

Some of his snakes had woken, at least partially, and were watching the little Duster with some degree of annoyance and curiosity. 

“What  _ are  _ you?” The Duster asked, stepping a little closer. 

“I’m a Gorgon. Haven’t you seen one? I used to see many of your kind when I was young.”

“You aren’t even seeing me now. Your eyes are shut.”

Noal smiled slightly, petting Datura, who’d been keeping a  _ very  _ close eye on the little Duster ever since they’d woken up. “My snakes can see you, and they tell me.”

_ They’re shifting. More humanish now, but still the long ears and tail.  _

“Well, what are you doing here?” The little Duster demanded, their voice a bit harsher. 

Noal was confused for a moment at their sudden aggressiveness, but then remembered that they  _ had  _ made camp very close to what was probably a whole den of them. 

“I’m with the humans. They’re treasure hunting, and this seemed a good campsite, since the dune gives a bit of protection.”

“Oh. Ok then. You weren’t… looking for food around here or anything, were you?”

Noal settled his head down on his arms, asking his snakes to lay down a bit more so he looked less threatening. “I was. But I’d never eat something that could talk with me.”

“So you’d eat me if I was mute then? Or if I didn’t want to talk to you?” They challenged. “Some morals.”

Noal frowned. “Of course not. I can recognize your kind, I wouldn’t eat you.”

“And what if you thought I was just a jerboa?”

“I try to be careful about what I eat. You don’t need to worry. I won’t bother you or your family, and I’ll try to be sure the humans don’t either.”

They hmphed, sitting down and crossing their arms. “We’ll see.”

Noal sighed, shaking his head with a bit of a smile. “Here. Let’s be friends.” He held up his hand, and Seren bit it, and he held it out to the Duster. 

They jumped back again. “What’s that for??!”

“For being friends,” Noal said. “Put a little on your chest.”

“Why???”

“It’s a friendship custom. Please?”

He felt a tiny hand against his finger, and waited a second before opening his eyes. 

Their nose was scrunched, and they wiped their hand off on their poncho. “Strange custom.”

Noal didn’t take offense, though two of his snakes hissed, and turned away entirely. 

“Oh!” The Duster suddenly exclaimed. “Do you still want food?”

Noal’s stomach growled just at the mention of food, and he nodded. 

“There’s this big ol lizard that’s been bothering us for a while, you can eat that! If it’s not like… well, you’re kind of a snake, it might be weird to eat a lizard.”

Noal pushed up on his arms. “Not at all. How big? And where?”

The Duster pointed him in the right direction, and soon he had a very, very nice snack. He was sure to give a little to each of his snakes, and it calmed the worst of the ache in his stomach. 

“Whoa… that wasn’t a problem at all for you. You’re huge!”

Noal smiled a bit bashfully. “Heh. Yeah. Any other creatures bothering you guys?”

The Duster shook their head. “I almost wish there were.”

Noal coiled back into his spot, propping his head up on his arms. “Thanks for showing me that one.”

“Yeah, absolutely. Thanks for killing it for us.”

Noal nodded. “Oh. We haven’t even introduced yet. My name is Noal. I go by he and they.”

The Duster nodded quickly. “I’m Ymir. You can use she or it. Either one’s fine. It’s nice to meet you, Noal.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Ymir.”

“So why are you with humans?”

Noal ended talking with Ymir quite late into the night, until she heard something that even he didn’t. “I should get back. The others are worried.”

“Alright. Thanks for the lizard. And for talking with me.”

“Yeah, no problem. You’re pretty nice. If I see you again, I’ll try to give you more.”

Ymir shifted, and made it back to the burrow in just a few jumps, faster than Noal could respond. 

Even knowing that all the Dusters were right there, he suddenly felt very lonely. But it was still nice, having talked with Ymir. 

He curled up and laid down on his coils, hoping to get some sleep before the humans woke. 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Of  _ course  _ Ymir had been fussed at. It was only always. Something this time about traditions and honor and danger, blah, blah, blah. The short of it was, the elder was glad that she’d made friends with Noal, but rather annoyed that she’d then left them alone. 

So now she was going back up to see them again. 

They weren’t in the same place, instead on the other side of the human encampment. And the humans were all moving around and packing up. They sure were noisy. 

Ymir hopped into the camp, trying to find a bag with food in it and see if there was anything good to snitch. Once Noal spotted her she’d talk to them. She was very involved in getting past the straps holding one bag closed without undoing them, and ignored the sudden raised voices. Until there was a sudden loud  **_snap._ **

Ymir looked up, trying to figure out what was going on. Most of the humans seemed to be clustered around Noal, fussing at him for something. And he had a blindfold on for some reason. He was standing very rigidly, his snakes raised and hissing at the human talking to him. 

“And if you don’t ‘find’ something today!” The human said angrily. “I—I don’t know what I’ll do, but you  _ won’t  _ find it very pleasant!”

Noal nodded stiffly. “I understand.”

Then the humans all left him alone, and Noal slithered over in vaguely Ymir’s direction. 

Ymir hopped down off the bag and jumped onto his tail. There was a slight flinch, and one of the snakes hissed at her, but they didn’t try to knock her off. 

Ymir just rode along, watching as the humans finished packing. Most of their stuff went onto a sort of sled-like thing, and Noal picked up a long rope tied to it, and pulled it along. 

It was soon obvious that if she stayed where she was she’d get dust in her face, but she didn’t want to hop up too close to their snakes. She finally made a great jump, managing to catch onto the rope. 

“What is that?” A human yelped, despite being nowhere near her. 

Noal turned around, looking alarmed for half a second, before his face smoothed out and he wrapped a hand around her. “It’s a snack.”

Several humans seemed vaguely disgusted, which wasn’t fair. Even less humanish, she was still cute. Though perhaps they were disgusted at Noal for wanting to eat her. That would be more fair. 

Noal held her in one cupped hand close to their chest, and kept moving forward. It was a minute before they whispered very quietly. “Do you want me to drop you so you can go home?”

Ymir genuinely considered it for a moment, and then shook her head.  _ Nah.  _

Noal seemed to be surprised, but then nodded, tucking her into his shirt so he could hold the rope with both hands. She had to hold on, since he didn’t have a belt, or a pocket, but it wasn’t hard. The edge of the shirt was all frayed, and easy to hold onto. 

Noal’s snakes did keep hissing at her though, sometimes trying to get too close. Ymir hissed right back, though it wasn’t nearly as effective. 

She rode comfortably for a while, but during a short break she shifted into a more human-like form, so she could talk with Noal. 

“So where exactly are we going?”

There was a slight twitch across his face, as if she’d surprised him. He just lifted a finger his lips quickly. “I can talk later,” he whispered, very, very quietly. 

Ymir stuck out her tongue at him and slouched. 

Noal didn’t even talk to her for the whole day. Not until the whole camp was set up and they’d slumped down at the outskirts, curling their tail around and plopping her on it before pulling off the blindfold. They smiled. 

“Sorry it took so long.”

Ymir crossed her arms. “You didn’t talk to me  _ all day.  _ Here I go abandoning my home to come with you and you don’t even talk to me.”

Noal got a little crease in their forehead. “I’m sorry. I’m…” their head drooped. “I was just trying to keep them from getting mad.”

Ymir put her fists on her hips. “What do you care if they’re mad? You’re bigger and stronger than any of them.”

Noal looked ashamed. “But not all of them. And I can’t turn Adan to stone either. And I don’t really want to just kill them.”

Ymir sighed. “Well just scare them off then. Or leave! You could slither away right now and they couldn’t catch you.”

Noal blinked, and then looked at her, eyes wide. “I could, couldn’t I?”

“You bet you could!”

Several snakes started moving, as if demonstrating the gears turning in Noal’s mind. “I… I can just leave…”

They looked up at Ymir again. “Would you come with me?”

Ymir scoffed, gesturing at the camp. “What, you think I want to stay with them?” She grinned. 

Noal’s smile was immediate and wide, excited. They picked her up and were off, speeding across the sand and ignoring the shouts from behind. 


	4. A teeny tiny little scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noal is hungry

Ymir burst into laughter. “Was that your stomach?”

Noal frowned, wrapping their arms around their middle and blushing slightly. “It’s just cause I’m larger than you that it’s louder.”

Ymir stood up. “Well, I guess it’s time to get you dinner then, huh?”

Noal’s face turned adorably confused. ‘How are  _ you  _ going to get me dinner?’ written all over it. 

Ymir hopped off of him. “Now you’ll get to know where I got my name from. Just watch for movement.” 

She took a deep breath, and  **_shrieked._ **

There was a small rustle of desert creatures rushing to their dens, and Noal took off, chasing faster than any of them could move. 


	5. Water

The problem with not being a part of the caravan anymore was that Noal no longer had any water, or any way of getting any. Not out in the desert. 

Ymir had pointed out one cactus that had a liquid inside, and Noal had insisted she drink as much as she needed before they drank the rest, which wasn’t much even to start with. 

That had been early in the morning. It was now evening, on the second day since they’d left the little caravan, and Noal was feeling concerningly light-headed and oddly heavy at the same time. 

_ ‘Lay down, here on the sand. Soak in all the warmth and become one with it. Sleep. Rest. In warmth and comfort.’  _

The voice didn’t seem to be one of his snakes, especially as Datura was angrily arguing against it. But it certainly was tempting. 

“Noal!” Ymir suddenly yelled from her position on their shoulder, startling Noal so much they nearly overbalanced and fell over. 

“What?” Noal asked.

Seren hissed in concern at the way their voice slurred. 

“Look!” Ymir said, considerably more quiet this time, and pointing across the sand to a strange something. 

It looked… like a ruin. It was more than half covered in sand, but there seemed, though the distance made it uncertain, to be several houses, surrounding what might have been a courtyard long ago. 

“If there’s houses, there must have been a way to get water! Let’s go!” Ymir urged. 

All of Noal’s snakes agreed immediately, and the sudden noise made him feel rather dizzy. But it was a good idea. They pushed forward, trying to get to the ruin quickly, before the sun went down and they couldn’t see to find what water there might be. 

The hope, both of water and shelter, was enough to keep them moving despite the distance. The ruin was farther away than it seemed, or perhaps they were slowing down that much, but finally they made it, just as the sun touched the horizon. 

It really was a small cluster of houses, which seemed like it used to be seven, though one was entirely buried, and only two had roofs anymore. And right in the middle of them all was an old water pump. 

Noal grabbed the handle and pulled, struggling to move it as it creaked and rasped its way through a slow downturn. They stuck a shoulder beneath it, and pushed upwards as hard as they could, moving the handle. But no water. 

“I’ll check out some houses,” Ymir said, climbing down and searching while Noal kept trying to pump the handle and get water. 

Three painfully slow, and fruitless, pumps later there was a short whistle that drew their attention. 

Ymir was standing with another duster, one who seemed more than a little dried out. After that briefest glance, they kept their focus on Ymir, careful not to look at the other duster directly. 

Noal slumped against the pump, breathing hard. “Hi.”

The duster gave them a grim look. “I’m afraid that pump hasn’t worked in years. There’s a jar of water beneath it, and we haven’t been able to open it. We’re willing to offer you half if you open it for us.”

But as soon as Noal listened to the duster, there was a sharp nip at his neck, and he realized that Izel and Seren had been trying to get his attention. It felt as though he were suddenly thrust into a memory. 

_ “I can’t do it! I tried!” Noal had said, but a far, far younger Noal.  _

_ His mother had made a considering face, probably not believing him. But his aunt spoke up from the bedroom. “It’s been hot all day, and no one’s pumped since dawn, it’s probably dry.” _

_ Noal had looked up at their mother, trying to make a pleading face and holding their cup up to her.  _

_ “I’ll help you get it started, but you do have to learn to pump it on your own for a quick drink,” she had said, taking his hand and pulling him along back outside.  _

_ She had dug a little sealed jar out of the sand at the base of the pump. “You have to make sure, if you need to use the jar, that you fill it back up when you’re done, ok?” _

_ Noal had nodded, watching intently as she poured the water slowly into the pump and waited a minute before pumping. It took several pumps still, but then water poured out. Noal had held out their cup and then dunked their head under the water too.  _

_ “Don’t forget the jar,” their mom had warned, helping to seal and bury it after they filled it up. “And next time you have to get it by yourself, ok?” _

_ Noal had nodded eagerly, happily downing most of his water and saving a little for later.  _

Noal realized suddenly that Ymir was hitting the end of his tail, telling him to snap out of it. He blinked. 

“I’m sorry. I can get you water, yes.”

The other duster now looked less than confident. 

Noal gestured to the base of the pump. “It’s here, right?”

The duster nodded, suspicion growing plainly. 

Noal dug the jar out, though it was buried deeper than they would’ve guessed. Opening it wasn’t terribly difficult, though with how shaky their arms had become it was rather awkward, and they had to be extremely careful not to spill. 

There was a collective gasp from several voices belonging to probably dusters that Noal couldn’t see as the jar opened, and then an outcry of dismay as he poured the jar into the pump. 

“What have you done?!” The duster demanded. 

“Noal!” Ymir yelled. 

Noal tried giving a smile, but they were feeling more and more loopy, and probably it just made them seem even more crazy. 

They grabbed the handle and pulled. It was harder to pump now, as the inner part swelled with the water. But they kept going, pumping down, and up, and down again. 

For a terrible minute, it seemed nothing was happening, that the well really was dry. 

And then there was a gurgle. 

Noal pumped harder, and dusters started coming out of their hiding places to stare in wonder at the pump, still making gurgling sounds. 

All at once, a spurt of water sprayed out, and then a splash, and with another pump it turned into a stream. 

“You…” the duster said, trailing off and instead coming to touch the water. 

Noal kept pumping until there was a puddle in the sand, water flowing steadily from the pump. They filled the jar and drank it, filling it again to bury as they ducked their head under the stream of cool water. 

“It’s water!” The duster announced, and the other dusters crowded the little puddle, drinking and flopping into it. 

“Can you keep it running?” Another duster asked Noal. 

Noal nodded and kept pumping, though more slowly, just enough for a slow stream. They had to be more and more careful not to look directly at any of the dusters. 

The dusters started bringing out what seemed like hundreds of water bags, filling them with the water, carrying them back underground, and coming back with more. 

It was long, long after dark when Noal stopped pumping, dusters partying all around as he laid down in one of the houses and dropped into a deep sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Petrified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for assuming someone died

_ Have to remember to make blood friendships with all the new little ones when we wake up _

_ They’re called Dusters _

_ We don’t want to turn the little ones to stone.  _

_ Yes, yes, remember to protect the Dusters before we freeze one  _

_ We need food _

_ Remember  _

_ And more water _

_ But food first. The water is still there _

_ This room smells old _

_ It’s a ruin, of course it does _

_ I don’t like ruins _

_ Better than open sand _

_ We need to wake up and get food _

_ There’s no food here it’s empty  _

_ That’s why we wake up and get food _

_ We need sleep too _

_ But we need food now! We’ve already been sleeping for so long _

_ It hasn’t been long, just a night _

_ We do need food _

_ Oh! I see food! Wake up! _

_ It’s food!  _

_ Yes, it’s right there _

_ Food! _

_ Food!  _

_ Wake up and get it! _

_ Wake up!  _

_ Food! _

  
  


Noal stretched slowly, feeling  _ very  _ blurry. The snakes were being so  _ loud.  _ Usually they were quieter while Noal slept. 

_ There! _

_ Get food!  _

Noal looked over to where the snakes were watching something. They couldn’t really tell what they were looking at, between the early morning shadows and the blur of sleep still fogging their mind. 

They squinted and blinked several times, finally registering a… a small stone figure. 

It was as if their mind suddenly was taken over by a white panic, freezing all thoughts and leaving them as still as stone themself. A chill ran down their spine and down their tail. They couldn’t look away. 

_ Aww, the food’s ruined… _

“Hush,” Noal managed, his voice hoarse and quiet, eyes still locked on the little stone shape. It was rather round and lumpy, details not clear, but it was plain that he just petrified something… or someone. 

Tears run down Noal’s cheeks, the only part of them able to move. 

“Noal?” 

Ymir’s voice breaks the horrible spell freezing Noal in place. A sob tore out from their throat as they squeezed their eyes shut and felt around for anything fabric. 

“Noal, what’s wrong?”

Not finding anything else, Noal tore a strip from the bottom of his shirt, tying it over their eyes. 

“Noal, what’s wrong?!” 

There was a tiny little pat at the end of their tail, probably Ymir hitting it to get their attention. But Noal couldn’t seem to respond, curling in on himself and sobbing. He’d just killed someone! 

“What’s going on in here?” A strange voice asked. Probably one of the dusters. 

Another surge of panic nearly took Noal over again, but he managed to spring forward and grab the little stone figure, holding it out in the direction of the new voice. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry, I should have made sure this wouldn’t happen I should have worn the blindfold or blood protected you and I should have been so much more careful I’m so sorry!” He broke down into sobs again. 

“What… is it?” Another different voice asked. 

Noal set the stone figure on the ground and backed away, putting their hands up over their face for added protection.

“It’s…. maybe a lizard?” Yet another voice said. 

“Ohhhh, gorgons wouldn’t want to hurt snake-like things, would they?”

“That’s probably why.”

“It’s alright, we’ll give it a proper burial.”

“It’ll be alright now.”

There was a general murmuring, and Seren softly informed Noal that the dusters were all leaving the house and taking the stone creature with them. 

Noal felt entirely deflated. It wasn’t so bad. They hadn’t actually killed someone. Just a little desert creature. It would be alright. They’d be sure to give the blood shield to all the dusters and then nothing bad would be able to happen. It would be alright. 

“Are you ok?” Ymir asked, and Noal realized that Ymir had never moved from her position near the end of their tail. 

Noal nodded, not quite trusting their voice to speak properly just yet. It took them a moment, while Ymir waited patiently, before they spoke. 

“I… I thought I’d petrified a duster. I was so scared I’d killed them and I freaked out. I really should’ve been more careful in the first place.”

Ymir didn’t answer immediately, but then she patted their tail. “I think you’re a very kind gorgon. Being careful is always good, but if this is the way you feel about hurting someone, I think it’s safe to say you’d never do it if there was any way of avoiding it.”

Noal felt a bit like crying again. “But it could’ve been a duster this time. I could’ve hurt someone now.”

“Do you even remember how out of it you were last night?” Ymir said, her tone slightly teasing. “You barely avoided slapping into the wall instead of going through the door. If you were any more lucid I have no doubt you would’ve done that gross gorgon friend thingy so that no one could get hurt.”

“I still should’ve remembered.”

“You didn’t even coil up!” Ymir said loudly, crossing her arms over her chest. “You did fine. No one’s actually hurt, and I’m positive you’re going to keep it that way.”

Noal reached out for Ymir, hugging her close to his chest. 

“Thank you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> See tumblr for more, and ESPECIALLY for some amazing art!! 
> 
> https://noalthegorgon.tumblr.com/post/631148969692659712/chronological-masterpost


End file.
